memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Nachfolge
Quark wird zum neuen Großen Nagus der Ferengi ernannt. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Der Große Nagus der Ferengi, Zek, besucht mit seinem Sohn Deep Space 9, um die Möglichkeiten zum Handel mit dem Gamma-Quadranten auszuloten. Die Folgen des Besuches bekommt auch Nog zu spüren, indem er die Schule von Keiko O'Brien verlassen muss. Während des Besuches stirbt der Nagus unerwartet und zu seiner Überraschung wird Quark als sein Nachfolger bestimmt. Allerdings merkt der Ferengi bald, dass der neue Titel nicht nur Macht mit sich bringt, sondern auch Gefahren. Einem Anschlag auf sein Leben kann nur durch Glück entkommen. Für Quark wird es schwer, zwischen Freunden und Feinden zu unterscheiden. Unterdessen gibt Jake seinem Freund Nog Privatunterricht, was auch sein Vater mitbekommt. Bei einem weiteren Anschlag auf Quark an einer der Luftschleusen der Station stellt sich heraus, dass Rom und der Sohn des Nagus hinter den Vorfällen stecken. Zek, der zur Verwunderung aller noch lebt und seinen Tod nur inszeniert hat, gibt sich zu erkennen und erklärt, dass sein Plan nur ein Test für seinen Sohn war, von dem er mehr als enttäuscht ist. Dann verlässt er die Station wieder. Commander Sisko unterhält sich schließlich mit seinem Sohn und erklärt ihm, dass er stolz auf ihn ist und nun nichts mehr gegen die Freundschaft mit Nog hat. Langfassung Prolog Eine vermummte Person schleicht sich mit seinen zwei Begleitern von einem Schiff der Ferengi auf Deep Space 9. Unterdessen bereitet sich Jake Sisko auf die Schule vor, als sein Vater in das Zimmer kommt und ihm mitteilt, dass er für beide einen drei Tage dauernden Ausflug zum Dankbarkeitsfest auf Bajor geplant hat. Er möchte mit seinem Sohn auch die Feuerhöhlen besuchen. Doch Jake zieht es vor auf der Station zu bleiben und seine Zeit mit Nog zu verbringen. Gemeinsam möchten sie die Ankunft eines andorianischen Frachters beobachten, er soll einige Exemplare neuer Antigravitonzugmaschinen geladen haben, die beiden hoffen einen Blick darauf werfen zu können. thumb|right|Besuch für Quark In seiner Bar bedient Quark einen Gast. Als Rom vorbeikommt, nimmt ihn sein Bruder zur Seite und tadelt ihn, weil er einem Gast sein verlorenes Eigentum zurückgegeben hat, obwohl das wider die Ferengitraditionen ist. Zur Strafe muss Rom alle Geländer der Bar polieren. Unterdessen baut Nog einen Turm aus Gläsern und PADDs. Als Rom ihn sieht, stellt er ihn zur Rede, fragt ihn, was er da macht und befiehlt ihm, am Abend alle Geländer der Bar zu reinigen. Der Tross um den Vermummten bewegt sich unterdessen auf das Quark's zu. Als die drei eintreten, spricht der Ferengi in der Delegation, dessen Namen Krax lautet, Quark an. Und nun gibt sich der Vermummte zu erkennen. Es ist der Große Nagus Zek. Sofort küsst Quark unterwürfig das Zepter des Ferengi. Krax berichtet Quark, dass sein Vater, der Große Nagus, unbedingt eine Holosuite ausprobieren möchte. Akt I: Der Gefallen thumb|leftDa Keiko noch zwei Wochen auf der Erde weilt, leitet Chief O'Brien so lange den Unterricht an der Schule. Als erstes kontrolliert er die Hausaufgaben der Schüler. Nog hat diese aber nicht. Er behauptet, ein Vulkanier hätte seinen Aufsatz im Quark's gestohlen. Jake bestätigt seine Aussage, auch wenn es ihm schwer fällt den Chief anzulügen. Der Chief fordert Nog auf, einen neuen Aufsatz für den nächsten Tag anzufertigen. Quark ist offensichtlich beunruhigt wegen der Anwesenheit des Großen Nagus. Deshalb fragt er bei Krax, dem Sohn von Zek, wie lange dieser die Holosuite noch nutzen will, doch Krax antwortet nur, so lange es eben dauert. Gegenüber Rom berichtet Quark von seiner Sorge, dass Zek ihm vermutlich die Bar für einen Bruchteil des Wertes abkaufen will, den die Bar eigentlich hat, und er könne das nicht ablehnen, nicht gegenüber dem Großen Nagus. thumb|right|Quark und der Große Nagus beim Essen Zek kommt aus der Holosuite und möchte nun ruhen. Großzügig bietet Quark dem Nagus das Quartier seines Bruders an. Der Nagus besteht noch auf weiteren Annehmlichkeiten, wie zum Beispiel einer Einladung zum Essen. Auf der OPS berichtet Commander Sisko dem Chief, dass die Luftschleuse 9 schon wieder defekt sei. Der schickt sofort ein Wartungsteam, um das Problem zu lösen. Auf Siskos Frage, wie O'Brien denn die Arbeit in der Schule gefällt, meint der, dass er froh ist, wenn Keiko wieder da ist. Außerdem meint der Chief, Sisko solle auf Jake aufpassen, denn Nog ist kein guter Umgang für den Jungen. Unterdessen nehmen die Ferengi gemeinsam ein Mahl zu sich. Zek ist beeindruckt von Quarks Gerissenheit. Der Große Nagus bewundert, wie konsequent der Barkeeper die Erwerbsregeln befolgt und Profit stets über Familie stellt. Bewundernswert findet er dessen brillanten Einfall, eine Bar so nah am bajoranischen Wurmloch zu eröffnen, bevor es jemand anderes tun konnte. Während des Essens muss Nog die Männer bedienen. Als er erwähnt, dass er noch Hausaufgaben zu machen hat, ist Zek bestürzt, dass Nog in eine Schule der Föderation geht, die zusätzlich von einer Frau geleitet wird. Rom verbietet seinem Sohn, weiterhin in die Schule zu gehen. Um zum Thema zurückzukommen, bittet Zek Quark um einen Gefallen. Er will, dass am nächsten Tag eine Konferenz der Ferengi im Quark's stattfinden soll. Das Thema lautet Zukunft und Gamma-Quadrant. Akt II: Die Konferenz Mit Besorgnis sehen Sisko und Kira all die Ferengi auf der Station ankommen. Sisko verständigt Odo darüber und dieser verspricht, sich darum zu kümmern. thumb|right|Empört verlassen die Ferengi die Konferenz Im Quark's wird unterdessen die Konferenz vorbereitet. Die Sitzordnung wird angepasst und selbst der Dauergast Morn darf nicht in die Bar. Als der Große Nagus auftaucht, will Quark die Bar zusammen mit Nog und Rom verlassen, doch Zek möchte den Barkeeper bei der Konferenz dabei haben. Nog begibt sich auf die zweite Ebene des Promenadendecks, wo er auf Jake trifft, der ihn fragt, weshalb er nicht mehr zur Schule kommt. Der junge Ferengi gibt sich verständnisvoll für die Anweisung seines Vaters. Es kommt zum Streit zwischen den beiden und Nog läuft davon. Zuerst gratuliert der Große Nagus den Mitgliedern der Konferenz zu den großartigen Profiten, mahnt sie aber im gleichen Atemzug davor, dass die Geschäfte im Alpha-Quadranten durch verleumderische Aktionen, allen voran der Föderation, immer schlechter laufen. Deshalb bringt er seine Vision vor: Geschäfte mit den vielen Welten im Gamma-Quadranten. Alle stimmen freudig zu und sind begeistert, sich von Zek in diese Zukunft führen zu lassen. Doch dieser lehnt ab. Stattdessen bestimmt er seinen Nachfolger: Quark. Empört springen alle auf und verlassen den Raum. Akt III: Der Tod des Zek thumb|right|Quark ist von Zeks Tod überzeugt Im Quartier der Siskos stochert Jake nachdenklich in seinem Haferbrei herum. Er ist um Nog besorgt. Benjamin meint, dass Ferengi und Menschen zu unterschiedlich seien, um auf Dauer miteinander auszukommen. Zur Ablenkung lädt er seinen Sohn zu einem Baseball-Spiel in die Holosuite ein, doch der gibt an, keine Zeit zu haben und verlässt das Quartier. Auf dem Promenadendeck läuft Quark stolz umher, um sich ausgiebig in seiner neuen Position zu zeigen. Der Ferengi Gral spricht ihn an und bietet ihm seine Dienste als Leibwächter an. Als Gegenleistung möchte er exklusiv die lukrativsten Gelegenheiten im Gamma-Quadranten. Die unterschwellige Drohung ist dabei nicht zu überhören. Geschwind eilt Quark zu Zek und bittet ihn um Hilfe. Doch dieser ist viel zu sehr mit sich und seinen Urlaubsplänen beschäftigt, um auf Quark einzugehen. Allerdings bestätigt er Quark, dass es viele geben wird, die ihm in seiner neuen Rolle nach dem Leben trachten werden und er sich mit loyalen Männern umgeben soll. Dann passiert es: Zek stirbt. Akt IV: Der Anschlag thumb|right|Die Bombe verfehlt Quark nur knapp Nach dem Ableben von Zek werden dessen Überreste im Quark's für 20 Barren in Gold gepresstes Latinum verkauft. Am Rande der Veranstaltung bittet Quark seinen Bruder Rom, sein Leibwächter zu sein. Dieser ist davon nicht begeistert, denn er hätte lieber die Bar übernommen, doch Quark findet diese Idee eher belustigend. Odo unterbricht die Veranstaltung und teilt den anwesenden Ferengi mit, dass er Zeks Tod untersuchen wird. Doch das ist leider nicht mehr möglich, da seine Überreste bereits vakuumgetrocknet und zum Verkauf vorbereitet sind. Unterdessen sitzen Jake und Nog zusammen und sprechen darüber, dass die Väter der beiden der Meinung sind, dass Menschen und Ferengi nicht viel gemeinsam haben. Sie sind jedoch anderer Meinung und beschließen weiterhin Freunde zu bleiben. Quark erklärt Odo, was es bedeutet, der Große Nagus zu sein. Der neue Große Nagus fordert den Constable auf, in Zukunft Termine mit ihm über Rom abzuklären und aus Respekt sein Zepter zu küssen. Als Odo geht, fällt einem der Ferengi eine Goldmünze herunter. Als Quark sich bückt, um sie aufzuheben, fliegt eine Bombe über ihn hinweg und explodiert an der Wand der Bar. Akt V: Die Verdächtigen Sisko, Odo und O'Brien untersuchen den Tatort. Der Chief stellt Spuren von Sorium und Argine fest, wobei es sich um Sprengstoffe der Ferengi handelt. O'Brien geht davon aus, dass für den Anschlag eine Lokalisierungsbombe verwendet wurde. Sie orientierte sich am Körpergeruch des Opfers. Dr. Bashir gibt unterdessen Entwarnung, denn Quark steht zwar etwas unter Schock, ist aber sonst in Ordnung. Als Sisko sich mit den anderen auf den Weg zu Quark macht, sieht er zu seinem Bedauern, dass sich Jake wohl wieder mit Nog versöhnt hat. thumb|Sprechstunde beim Großen Nagus Quark lehnt jede Hilfe von Außenstehenden ab. Er gibt an, dass wohl Krax derjenige wäre, der am meisten von seinem Tod profitiert, denn er würde dann Großer Nagus werden. Zum Missfallen seines Bruders rutscht Rom heraus, dass Gral ihn bedroht hat. Doch alle Ferengi waren auf der Trauerfeier. Nur Maihar'du, der Diener von Zek, war nicht anwesend. In ihrem Quartier stellt Benjamin Sisko seinen Sohn zur Rede, da dieser in der vergangenen Nacht erst nach Mitternacht nach Hause kam. Jake gibt an, er habe mit Nog etwas Wichtiges, Privates unternommen, über das er nicht reden kann. Sein Vater fordert ihn auf, an diesem Abend pünktlich zum Abendessen zu Hause zu sein. Unterdessen empfängt der Große Nagus Nava. Dieser gibt sich sehr unterwürfig, da er von Quark die Erlaubnis will, Synthehol im Gamma-Quadranten verkaufen zu dürfen. Nach ein paar raffinierten Bemerkungen gibt Quark ihm schließlich die Rechte für den Verkauf, sichert sich aber die Hälfte des Gewinns. Quark bricht die Sprechstunde ab. Nachdem er den Raum verlassen hat, um nach der Bar zu sehen, wird klar, wer hinter den Anschlägen steckt. Es sind Rom und Krax. Die beiden planen sofort einen neuen Versuch, Quark zu beseitigen. Akt VI: Die Rückkehr des Zek thumb|right|Sisko beobachtet, wie sein Sohn den Ferengi Nog unterrichtet Wütend wartet Benjamin Sisko auf seinen Sohn. Er ist wieder zu spät. Da kommt Dax in Siskos Quartier um mit ihm eine Partie jokarianisches Schach zu spielen. Als Ben ihr erzählt, dass Jake sich wohl wieder mit Nog herumtreibt, gibt der 'alte Mann' ihm den Rat, Jake zu holen und über seine Verantwortung aufzuklären. Sisko macht sich sofort auf den Weg, während sich Dax über den Aubergineneintopf her macht. Als Sisko Frachtraum 14 betritt, in dem sich Jake und Nog laut Computer aufhalten, hört er schon die Stimmen der beiden. Zu seiner Verwunderung stellen die Jungs wirklich nichts an. Sie sitzen zusammen und Jake bringt dem Ferengi das Lesen bei. Unbemerkt verlässt der Commander den Raum wieder. Der Große Nagus ist immer noch nicht bereit, seinem Bruder die Bar zu überlassen. Auf Roms und Krax' Anraten will Quark aber zum Gamma-Quadranten aufbrechen, um dort Zeks angebliche Verhandlungen mit einem der dortigen Völker fortzusetzen. Die Delegation um Quark macht sich auf den Weg zum Schiff, wobei Quark überlegt, ein Dabo-Mädchen mitzunehmen, um einen besseren Eindruck auf die Verhandlungspartner zu machen. Rom und Krax gelingt es aber, ihn umzustimmen und sie machen sich auf zur Andockrampe des Raumschiffes für Quark. Odo beobachtet unterdessen seinen Hauptverdächtigen Maihar'du und verfolgt ihn. thumb|right|Quark fleht um sein Leben Unterdessen kommen die drei Ferengi an der Luftschleuse an. Zuerst geht Quark in die Schleuse. Als ihm auffällt, dass kein Schiff auf ihn wartet, schließen seine Gefährten die innere Luftschleusentür. Quark fleht um sein Leben und gerade als Rom den Knopf für die äußere Tür aktivieren will, hält ihn Zek, den Odo mittlerweile gefunden hatte, davon ab. Der Große Nagus Zek ist nicht gestorben. Er versetzte sich nur in eine Dolbargy-Schlaftrance, die er von seinem Diener Maihar'du gelernt hatte. Eigentlich wollte er nur die Fähigkeiten seines Sohnes zum Großen Nagus testen und er ist von ihm bitterlich enttäuscht. Er schickt seinen Sohn zur Abreise auf sein Schiff zurück. Als Zek sich von Quark verabschiedet, ist er sich bewusst, dass er noch einige Jahre der Große Nagus sein muss, obwohl er sich wirklich auf seinen Ruhestand gefreut hatte. Jake und Nog verabreden sich auf dem Promenadendeck für den nächsten Tag nach der Schule. Als Commander Sisko vorbei kommt, sagt er Jake, dass er sehr stolz auf ihn ist und zum ersten Mal ist er nicht darüber besorgt, dass die Jungs ihre Zeit zusammen verbringen. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) hat er seine Frau Keiko begleitet, um den 100. Geburtstag ihrer Mutter zu feiern.}} Bezüge zur Realität thumb Produktionsnotizen , welche im selben Jahr spielt, ist Jake Sisko 14 Jahre alt, obwohl er laut dem Skript von , welche im selben Jahr spielt, nur 12 ist und drei Jahre vorher 9. In der Episode , welche fünf Jahre später spielt, und in , welche 4 Jahre später spielt, ist Jake dann 18 Jahre alt. Cirroc Lofton, welcher Jake verkörpert, ist zum Zeitpunkt des Drehs dieser Episode in Wirklichkeit 15 Jahre alt.}} Filmfehler Synchronisationsfehler Merchandising Video-, DVD- & Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Die Nachfolge auf st-minutiae.com Nachfolge, Die cs:The Nagus en:The Nagus (episode) es:The Nagus fr:The Nagus (épisode) nl:The Nagus pl:The Nagus